Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive media content. The received media content may be presented on a media presentation device, such as a television, computer system, game system, or the like. The media content, such as a television program, a broadcast sports event, a movie or the like, is received in the form of a video stream and a synchronized audio stream. Once received and processed, the video stream is presented on a display and the associated audio stream is output from one or more speakers in a synchronized fashion.
A content access device may be employed to communicate the received media content over another system to a user's portable media device. Exemplary portable media devices include, but are not limited to, laptop computers, personal device assistants, cellular-based devices, Internet-based and/or Wi-Fi type devices. The user remotely accesses the media content received by the media device by establishing a sink to the content access device. For example, the user may establish the communication link by interconnecting their portable media device to the Internet, Wi-Fi, and/or cellular system. After connectivity is established to the content access device, the media content may be communicated from the content access device to the portable media device. Accordingly, the user is able to remotely access a program, a movie, or the like, using their portable media device.
In some situations, supplemental media rich content pertaining to the presented media content may be available from other locations. This supplemental media rich content is not included in the media content communicated from the content access device to the portable media device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to access and synchronize presentation of the supplemental media rich content with the remotely accessed media content.